hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucas Grey
The Shadow Client (as listed in the credits after each episode) is the main antagonist in HITMAN™. Background He claims that he knows Agent 47 better than anyone, which has led some to speculate that he is possibly another clone (But from different genes) or went through a similar training program. Before HITMAN™ The client was raised on harsh conditions, much like Agent 47. One day, he and a friend managed to escape from the place they grew up, and found themselves at a small farm, where they were took in by an unnamed woman. However, the next morning, they woke up to gunshots. Their "warden" had found them, slaughtered everybody they had been in contact with, and the client and his friend were forced to watch the woman get killed. Years after this, he started tracking Agent 47; knowing about his existence and his M.O, he was able to link together several deaths that were either unsolved or were found to have been accidents. Rigging the Curtain The night before Agent 47 infiltrated the Palais de Walewska, the Shadow Client met with Viktor Novikov to collect his reward for killing an agent who was after Novikov. Viktor handed him everything that IAGO had collected about the "Global Elite", and was dismissed. As Viktor was leaving, the client informed an unknown associate to start leaking Viktor Novikov and Dalia Margolis' names, to tie up loose ends through a text message, and told Viktor that he has a feeling "...that this is going to be the show you'll be remembered for.", showing that the client knew that an impending assassination was going to happen. Trapping the Messenger A week after the Sapienza incident, he appeared in Johannesburg, "meeting" with an unnamed businessman by hiding in the backseat of his car and keeping him at gunpoint from behind. After a brief discussion, he asked the businessman to hand him "the key". As the man reluctantly gave it to the client, he informed the client that "If there's a weakness, Providence will find it", subsequently saying, "I just killed you". The Shadow Client thanked the messenger, told them they're even, and shot him. The Secrets of Providence Following the failed coup in Morocco, Providence were aware of the incident and the previous incidents in Sapienza and Paris. Two men who apparently work under Providence, reveal the organization is under attack and that one of them mentions of pattern and "failed to see it". The two men, using two keys, open a sealed door, where all secrets of Providence have been taken and could be exposed. One of the men informs the other one, to start gearing up defenses and that "none of you are safe anymore". Under the scope After Agent 47 eliminated the four terrorists, the client watched him through the scope of a sniper rifle from a nearly hill. He explains his backstory to the hacker who leaked the farm's location. As he plans to pull the trigger to kill the unaware 47, the latter glances towards the client, either feeling someone watching him or being aware of the client. He then takes his finger off the trigger, and lets 47 go, claiming that he knows him 'better than anyone'. Appearance The Shadow Client is an older Caucasian man, having noticeably grey hair, blue eyes and facial hair. He wears a grey jacket with black shoulder pads, and black pants. Gallery ShadowClient2.png|The Shadow Client threatening an unnamed business man. Category:HITMAN™ characters Category:Characters